Shipping list views
by ArcanineOod
Summary: A selection of main characters look at all the major ships he/she's a part of. Strong Pokeshipping throughout, but I think non-pokeshippers will still find at least Brock's part entertaining :D
1. Ash

**A/N: So, yeah. Ash reviewing all the major shippings concerning him. Loads of people have done it, so I thought I'd hop on the bandwagon. It was actually a lot of fun to write, so... Ha! Yeah. Anyway. It's quite weird.  
I know some of these shippings have alternate names. I couldn't be bothered to put them all in. So I just put in the first one I found. Except PokeShipping, which doesn't follow the alphabetical thing I've got going on here. I had to have it near the top. For reasons that will become obvious.**

_AbilityShipping - Ash & Anabel_  
Er... :sees quote from end of episode:  
O.o  
She has feelings for me? ...

_PokeShipping - Ash & Misty_  
People think Misty and I would be a good couple? But we're just frien- :reads lyrics for Misty's part of 'I've got a secret.'  
O.o  
Right. So, she... _likes_ me? That's _two_ girls! There must be some sort of mistake. But what if there isn't?  
Um... :Blushes:

_AdvanceShipping - Ash & May  
_May? Er... she's my friend an' all, but we don't... you know... like each other.  
Misty likes me...

_AlfShipping - Ash & Max_  
Um, I don't think this would ever happen. Ever. Max is sweet an' all, but like I said, he's a friend, and also, he's a boy... and he's really young. So, er, no.  
I still can't believe that Misty fancies me...

_AltoShipping - Ash & Latias_  
I see where everyone gets this from. That kiss that Bianca/Latias gave me... that was reeeeally surprising. I mean, I'm not really good with the whole love thing, and just because we were all friendly and stuff doesn't mean she fancies me. I mean, she's a pokemon!  
Ohhhhh, I've just realised why Misty was acting so oddly after Latias gave me that farewell kiss...

_AwkwardShipping - Ash & Cassidy  
_O.o  
Cassidy? From Team Rocket? With the Raticate? And the partner with the silly name... Bart or something... have you seen them? The way they treat pokemon is just horrible! And she got me arrested.  
Misty got me out...

_BoulderShipping - Ash & Brock_  
O.o  
Er... he's a mate, but he's juuuuuust a mate. And he's a he. So yeah. Not to mention that he goes after every girl he sees, so he's obviously not... you know... he doesn't like boys.  
Misty...

_ChampionShipping - Ash & Lance  
_Lance? The Indigo league champion? I don't really know him. And he's a he.  
I've known Misty a long time though...

_CharlieboyShipping - Ash & Jessie  
_:Pulls face:  
No. Way. She's in Team Rocket! We hate each other! Not to mention she's like, 50.  
And what would Misty say...

_ChikoShipping - Ash & Chikorita  
_O.O  
Chikorita fancied me? Woah. She's a great pokemon, but she's a pokemon, and I'm a human, and it just wouldn't work. Chikorita fancied me?  
And Misty likes me? ...

_ChildShipping - Ash & Molly Hale_  
That child who locked herself up in that tower and was convinced Mom was her mom? And that Entei was her father? Um.  
Misty helped me rescue Mom that day...

_ChocolateShipping - Ash & Lucario_  
Lucario was a great pokemon, but he was a pokemon. And we certainly didn't, um, like each other.  
Misty wasn't there then... I wonder what her reaction would have been to those blobby things swallowing me...

_ComaShipping - Ash & Paul_  
Are you kidding me? That guy's a jerk! He treats his pokemon so badly. it makes me want to scream! And then he doesn't even care! That guy doesn't deserve to be a trainer. And we would certainly never be a couple. No way.  
Misty on the other hand... we've had some fights, but...

_KissShipping - Ash & Melody  
_That kiss was just a traditional thing! It didn't mean anything!  
Oh! So when Misty was acting oddly after that... oh...

_MouseShipping - Ash & Ritchie_  
Ritchie's a guy. He's my friend, and that's it. That's all it ever will be.  
Misty's a great friend...

_NaiveShipping - Ash & James_  
James? You've got to be kidding me! He's part of Team Rocket, and he's male. 'Nuff said.

_PalletShipping - Ash & Gary  
_Gary?  
O.o  
He's a guy. And he's a rival. And we could never like each other.  
Misty was kind of a rival, but now we're best friends...

_PearlShipping - Ash & Dawn_  
Dawn's a sweet kid, but she is just a kid.  
And Misty...

_PikaShipping - Ash & Pikachu_  
O.O  
WOAH THERE! PIKACHU?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Pikachu's my best friend! Not to mention the fact that Pikachu is... a Pikachu! I mean, we're not even the same species!  
Misty's the same species though...

Um, looking back at that list, I have a couple of questions. What would make you think that I would make a good couple with any of the more stupid ones. Like me and Jessie? I mean, what's that about? And also Paul. What were you thinking?

And one more question.  
Do you think it would be a good idea to give Misty roses or chocolate? -

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to turn it pokeshipping! So, what did you think? I think I mostly captured what Ash's thoughts would be on each of the ships.**

**_Ash_: So, Roses or Chocolate?  
_ArcanineOod_: Both. Duh! And maybe some Ambrosia? Those mean 'your love is reciprocated.'  
_Ash_: Huh? What does reciprocated mean?  
_ArcanineOod_: ... :slaps forehead: ... returned. As in, she loves you, you feel the same way. Geddit?  
_Ash_: Yeah.  
_ArcanineOod_: Great. Now go! And Ash! I know for a fact that Misty turned down a date with a really cute guy 'cus there was someone she liked more!  
_Ash_: There's someone she likes more? :sad face:  
_ArcanineOod_: :Slaps forehead again: You! Dumbo! She likes you! Duh!  
_Ash_: Ohhhh. Riiiiight.  
_ArcanineOod_: Don't suppose you could get me a meeting with Brock could you? :Stares dreamily into space:  
_Ash_: Er...  
_ArcanineOod_: :Snaps out of trance: Never mind. :I'll meet him one day...: Byeeeeee!  
_Ash_: Bye...  
_Narrator_: The long awaited moment we waited so long for. Ash finally realising that his friendship may be more than that! But will Misty feel the same way once he reaches her? Will they live happily ever after? Find out next ti-  
_ArcanineOod_: Forget it! Sorry, narrator, but there's no 'To Be Continued' at the end of this story!  
If you enjoyed it, review! If you didn't enjoy it, then review anyway! Tell me why you didn't enjoy it!  
Not liking pokeshipping is not an excuse. You were warned.  
Don't review saying 'Ash was focusing on Misty all the way through which made it weird', okay? It's a pokeshipping story! In it, Ash realises his feelings for Misty! That's the whole point, alright!  
:D Love you all! Especially if you review! :D  
Unless you flame. But I'm sure you're all nice, right?**

Right?


	2. Brock

**A/N: So, you've had Ash's views, now here's Brock's! :D**

BADShipping - Brock & Delia  
_Ash's... Mom!? ... :Shudders:_

BlushShipping - Brock & Lucy  
_:Stares dreamily into space: Huh, what?_

BoulderShipping - Brock & Ash  
_... Ash? I see him as a brother, you know? I don't think this is even plausible, let alone possible._

BreederShipping - Brock & Susie  
_Suuuuuuusieeeeeeeeee... :sighs:_

BrocketShipping - Brock & James / Brock & Jessie  
_Team Rocket?! Are you kidding me? I would never love those crooks!_

BrockGetsLuckyShipping - Brock & May  
_May? Erm, I don't think so. She's a great friend, but that's all she is._

BrockwoodoShipping - Brock & Sudowoodo  
_Okay. I want to make something clear. Those pictures of me licking Sudowoodo are taken completely out of context!_

CandleShipping - Gary & Brock  
_Gary? Well, I don't really know him that well. Not to mention he's male. And he seems a bit arrogant._

FlirtationShipper - Brock & every girl he meets  
_Beautiful girls... :eyes cloud over:_

GymShipping - Brock & Misty  
_Misty's more like a sister to me. And she's a bit young. And she fancies Ash- Oh no! Don't let Misty know I said that!_

HollowShipping - Brock & Paul  
_Paul?! :clenches fist: Have you seen the way he treats his pokemon? It's barbaric! I could never love anyone with such a bad attitude!_

JimShipping - James & Brock  
_FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! NOTHING HAPPENED IN THAT HUT! WE WERE BOTH TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT THAT ... beautiful... girl... :grins:_

LightrockShipping - Brock & Dawn  
_Dawn? Well, for starters, she's a bit young for me. And she's only a rookie. I just can't see her as a love interest._

LustShipping - Brock & Nurse Joy / Brock & Officer Jenny  
_:eyes change to hearts: AAAAAAAH! Which one to choose!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

MolestShipping - Brock & Croagunk  
_:eye twitches: Croa..gunk? ... ... ... ew._

NavigatorShipping - Brock & Max  
_Max? May's brother? Er, he's verrrrry young. And he's male. And... he's Max, for goodness' sake! It just won't happen!_

SageAdviceShipping - Brock & Cheryl  
_Stupid grandfather. :mutters:_

StefaniShipping - Brock & Kidd Summers  
_Kidd is AMAZING! She's clever, strong, beautiful, brave, beautiful, wonderful, beautiful... did I mention she was AMAZING!?_

SuccubusShipping - Brock & Professor Ivy / TraumaShipper - Brock & Professor Ivy  
_:curls into fetal position and hangs head: Please... don't say that name!_

UedaShipping - Brock & Mimey (Mr. Mime)  
_:cringes: ... :cringes: ... ew._

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! So many beautiful girls! Am I destined to be alone forever!?

**A/N:  
I knooooooow it's not very good, but I felt like doing it.  
Reviews are love! :D**

**ArcanineOod: :eyes light up: Brock! :grins:  
Brock: What is it?  
ArcanineOod: I love yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!  
Brock: O.o ... Sorry, what's your name?  
ArcanineOod: ArcanineOod.  
Brock: Okaaaaaaay. Odd name.  
ArcanineOod: Yeah. What can I say? It's a cool pen name. (I think)  
Brock: So what's your real name?  
ArcanineOod: It's... Lucy.  
Brock: :Does double take: What?  
ArcanineOod: My name's Lucy. L-U-C-Y.  
Brock: :runs away:  
ArcanineOod: Wait! Come back! I'll change my name to Maria for you, if you want!**

** Not how I imagined our first meeting, but there's still hope for the future!**

**Yeah. Odd. I know. Brock fangirl here. Sorry about that!  
Did you like it? I know it's a bit poor after that Ash one that people liked, but I just had to write it.  
:D A review or two would be nice...**


	3. Misty

**A/N: So... Misty's view. I am a pokeshipper. This is pokeshipping. This whole story is pokeshipping. No like, no read, no flames :D The characters aren't mine yadayadayada...**

Oh, what's this? An alphabetical list of all the major shippings I'm in? Sounds interesting. Let's see...

_AdvancemotherShipping - Misty & Azurill_  
Ewww! Azurill? It's a pokemon for goodness' sake! How do people come up with this stuff?

_AllgrownupShipping - Misty & Togetic_  
True, I loved Togetic. But as a mother loves her children! Sure, I cried when I had to let it go, but wouldn't all mothers? I've known it since it was an egg... It's probably the closest thing to a child I'll get seeing as As- Forget I said that- The guy I like is as dense as a geodude. I only feel motherly love for Togetic, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a complete sicko.

_AlternaShipping - Misty & James_  
James from Team Rocket? Ewww, no way!

_BangShipping - Misty & her hammer_  
Hahahahahahaha! It's a joke, right? Hahahahaha! My hammer... haha... and me... haha... as a couple?! HAHAHAHA!

_BitchShipping - Misty & Jessie_  
What the-? No way! She's a complete Miltank! I'd rather sit in a room full of bug types than enter a relationship with _her_!

_BrokenBikeShipping - Misty & May_  
Err... no!  
Another girl! Hello! I'm a girl. I like guys. Not girls. And not May. Just because we both know Ash doesn't mean we love each other! I mean, sheesh! That's not even funny, it's just disgusting.

_CitrusShipping - Misty & Rudy_  
Rudy... Handsome, dreamy, gorgeous, nice, clever, charming, rich, strong... If I hadn't been travelling with Ash... But I was. And I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world... not by choice, anyway. Maybe if I ever get over Ash... Eeek! Please tell me I didn't really admit that! Ohhhh dear. But yeah, I liked Rudy a lot, but not enough to leave Ash, in the end. I hope he finds someone one day.

_ConfusionShipping - Misty & Psyduck_  
HA! Psyduck? That useless lump wouldn't know love if it hit him in the face!

_EgoShipping - Misty & Gary_  
Gary? He's mean to Ash. I don't like him. He always comes over so annoying and arrogant, too. No way.

_FluteShipping - Misty & Melody_  
Melody? That girl who tried to steal Ash- I mean, that girl who gave Ash the 'traditional' kiss? I don't hate her, but I certainly don't love her! Eww! Like I said before, I like guys. Specifically Aaaaa- never mind :D

_FunShipping - Misty & Cassidy_  
Are you kidding me? No way! She's from Team Rocket! And she tried to steal my Psyduck. I hate her and her partner... Bugs, was it? Whatever his name, I hate him and his stupid partner. This shipping is _completely_ stupid.

_GeneratorShipping - Misty & Pikachu_  
Ash's Pikachu? No way! I see Pikachu as a friend. That's it. :shudders:

_GymShipping - Misty & Brock_  
Brock? A joke, right? I think I'm possibly the only girl on the planet he hasn't hit on. So yeah. Apart from the fact that see him as more of an older brother than a hunk, he's made it quite obvious he doesn't have time for me around all the truly beautiful girls. Like my sisters. :mutters:

_IceRaceShipping - Misty & Danny  
_The look on Ash's face when I rooted for Danny. HA! Na, I only rooted for him so Ash would be motivated to reach the top to impress me. And then so he would push himself and win his badge. I don't feel anything for him.

_LolitaShipping - Misty & Professor Oak_  
:eye twitches: ...Professor... :shudders: ...Oak? :retches: Sorry, how old is he? 60? That's so... :shudders: bluuueh. He might have been good looking when he was younger, but he's so old! ... :shudders:

_OrangeShipping - Misty & Tracey_  
Tracey? Na. No offence to him, but he not even that good looking. Plus he's so obviously hung up on Daisy. He's also too busy working at Prof. Oak's lab. I don't think we could ever be a couple.

_OysterShipping - Misty & Dawn_  
I've never even met Dawn.  
**A/N: I think so, anyway ... :D**  
She's the girl currently traveling around with Ash and Brock, right? Hmm.. no. She's a girl, people! I don't even know her! How are we supposed to be a couple?

_PhotoShipping - Misty & Todd  
_Todd? Hmm.. Well, I don't know how old he is, but I think he's a bit young for me. He's also not very good looking, no offence meant of course. He's a little annoying, too.

_PokeShipping - Misty & Ash_  
:Blushes:  
I...  
:blushes again:  
Yes, I like him, ok? I do. In fact, I think I love him. It's true, and annoying, seeing as how he's so oblivious to my feelings, but what am I supposed to do? I can't help feeling this way, and I want to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he rejects me? I don't know what I'd do. :sighs:  
Maybe one day when he's grown up a bit he'll realise :)

_SomeoneelseShipping - Georgio & Misty_  
Georgio was cute, but I was just too busy with the gym to go out with him. Ok, that's a lie. I didn't want to go out with him because of Ash. :smiles sheepishly:  
Anyway, everyone knows Casey was just itching to go to that game, and really, I don't care that much about baseball.

Well, an interesting mix. Do people really think I belong with James? Or Cassidy? Ewwww! I only like Ash. Maybe someday he'll realise his feelings for me too! :D

**A/N: So, what did you think? I like it, but maybe that's just me?**

**Don't be hatin' just cus it's pokeshipping, ok? You were warned, after all...**

**Please take my poll if you like my stories and want me to write a specific one sooner than the others! Pleeeease!  
It makes me feel appreciated. Just like reviews... :hint hint: ...**

**I got a request to Dawn on here next, but I actually haven't seen enough episodes of Diamond and Pearl to write it! Sorry about that.  
Same thing with May and Max. I'm considering doing Jessie or James though. Any thoughts on that?**

**Also, I know all these ships may not be 'major' and I may have missed out some 'major' ones, but you'll forgive me, right? Drop me a line either by review, message or email ArcanineOod at hotmail dot co dot uk (except obviously with the 'at' sign and dots, and without the spaces. Darn thing won't let me put it on)**** if there's anything I missed, K? I'll rewrite it or whatever. You could email if you want a chat, too. I'm always happy to chat to fellow pokemon fans!**

**If you actually bothered to read this far into my notes, then thanks! :D And remember, review if there's anything at all you wanna say!**


End file.
